What we hope
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: AU TEEN! DESTIEL! La famille Novak est une famille très nombreuse et compte 9 enfants dont Castiel soeur jumelle va se lier d'amitié avec un nouvel élève Dean. Ces derniers ne vont pas tarder à éprouver des sentiments très fort l'un envers l'autre mais entre Dean qui n'assume pas ses sentiments et Castiel qui est timide et pas sur de lui ce n'est pas gagné d'avance!
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou les amis : ) . Me revoilà cette fois-ci avec une nouvelle fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours , c'est de nouveau un AU mais TEEN cette fois-ci. C'est un DESTIEL A DEVENIR :D, parce que même si Could be n'est pas un DESTIEL je suis a fond sur Castiel et Dean : P _

_Voilà en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture !_

La famille Novak étaient vraiment très grande. Dans le manoir de Pensley Avenue on comptait 9 enfants. Marie-Katerine et Antoine Novak étaient les parents d'une famille nombreuse de 9 beaux enfants. Même si les plus grands sont partis depuis quelques années le manoir ne reste jamais silencieux pendant très longtemps. Cette famille comprend Michel , l'ainé des 9 , il est depuis peu âgé de 39 ans et vit non loin de la maison familiale. Lucien est son cadet de 5 ans, il vit à l'autre côté du pays, il est en conflit avec la famille depuis quelques années maintenant. Les jumeaux Gabriel et Balthazar quand à eux viennent de fêter leurs 26 nième anniversaire. Ils ont beaux êtres jumeaux ils ne ressemblent pas, ils sont dizygotes , leur seul point est leur âge. Vint ensuite le 5ième garçon de la famille , Uriel âgé de 23 ans . Tous les garçons ainés de la famille sont partis pour le plus grand malheur des quatre restants.

Si il y en a une qui a beaucoup souffert du départ des ces frères c'est Anaëlle ( elle préfère que l'on l'appelle Anna). A l'âge de 21 ans , elle vit toujours avec eux plus par choix que par réel besoin. Entre Anna et Samandriel , il n'y a que un an d'écart , lui aussi a décidé de rester à la maison. Sois disant car c'est plus facile pour lui car le manoir est proche de l'université mais tous le monde sait qu'il ne veut tous simplement pas partir de cet maison ou il a passé 21 ans de sa vie. Il me reste à vous présenter les 2 petits derniers. Castiel et Anielle, les jumeaux monozygotes de cette fratrie. La ressemblance entre eux est frappante alors qu'ils sont de sexes différents. Agés de 17 ans, ces deux jumeaux sont fusionnelles. Castiel ne passe pas un seul jour sans sa sœur jumelle pour le plus grand désarroi de leurs parents qui tentent en vain d'un peu les séparés pour qu'ils vivent leurs jeunesses. Mais c'est sans compter sur ces ceux-là qui ne se quittent et qui partagent tout, enfin tout sauf les garçons s'amusent-il souvent de plaisanter. Personne ne le sait sauf Anielle mais Castiel est homosexuelle. Etant une famille catholique très religieuse, ce dernier n'a jamais osé avouer à ses parents que si il n'avait encore ramené de copines à la maison c'est parce qu'il préférait les garçons et que contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit Matt qui était venu i mois n'était pas un ami. Certains de ses frères l'avaient devinés depuis un bout de temps mais personne ne dit rien sans attendre la confirmation du concerne.

Nous retrouvons donc cette merveilleuse famille , le dimanche 30 septembre , jour précédant la rentrée. Les 4 enfants et leurs parents étaient attablés à leur table de 12 places. Comme avant, l'épouse et l'épouse Novak étaient installés aux deux extrémités de cette gigantesque table. Les enfants eux , se trouvaient aux quatre places au centre. Anna à coté de Samandriel et Castiel et Anielle en face. Ils n'avaient jamais changé les places même lorsque les plus grand avaient quittés le cocon familiale. Par question de principe personne ne se mettaient aux places des ainés, ceux-ci retrouvant ces dernières lors des fêtes. Comme chaque soir, Monsieur Novak récita le bénédicité, tous restèrent silencieux les yeux fermés. Lorsque la prière toucha à sa fin, ils dirent tous « Amen » avant de s'emparer de leurs couverts et mettre à manger dans le calme. Au bout de cinq minutes, quand leur père leur permit ils se mirent à parler. Anna demanda à Sam , comme elle aimait le surnommé, comment se passait ses études en informatique tandis que la mère questionnait les jumeaux .

Avez-vous bien préparés vos affaires pour l'école ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ils opinèrent du chef en même temps et malgré elle , la maman sourit. Ils se lancèrent ensuite dans une discussion que eux seule comprenaient.

Lorsque leur père eut fini de manger, ils eurent la permission de se lever de table , ils se levèrent tranquillement et la rangèrent. Tous le monde mit la main à la pate pour aider leur mère à faire la vaisselle. Après les tâches effectués, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et jouèrent à un jeu de société en famille. Lorsque 21h 30 retentit, les plus jeunes de la bande durent montés se laver pour ensuite aller se coucher. Avant de quitter la pièce , ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit et reçurent un baiser tendre sur le front de la part de leur maman. Après une bonne douche, ils partirent en direction de leurs chambres respectives qui se trouvaient être cote à cote. Anielle embrassa son frère sur la jour , lui souhaita bonne nuit puis parti se coucher. Castiel ne tarda pas à rejoindre lui aussi ses draps.

_Voilà premier chapitre centré sur la famille de Castiel :D mais vous inquiétez pas Dean va bientôt débarquer en ville , je n'en dis pas plus ) . Est-ce que ca mérite une petit review ? J'espère : ) !_

_Gros bisoux à vous et on se voit déjà mercredi pour la suite de Could be : ) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou : ) me revoilà avec la suite de cette AU. J'espère que vous allez bien : ) je vous souhaite à l'avance un bon weekend end , merci a barjy , mariaclea et __yakusokuyumi pour vos reviews et un grand merci a ceux qui m'ont ajoutes a leurs follows :D __**Je tiens à préciser un petit détail : pour la cohérence de mon histoire Castiel et Dean ont le même âge je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas normalement )**_

_Bonne lecture et a la semaine prochaine : ) !_

Le lendemain , les deux jumeaux se levèrent tous les deux à 7h. Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent dans une synchronisation parfaite de leurs chambres. Anielle s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras ,elle lui dit bonjour et ils descendirent tous en discutant calmement. Ils retrouvèrent leurs mère dans la cuisine, elle leurs avaient préparés une assiette de pancakes et un jus d'orange frais à chacun. Leur maman leur ordonna gentiment de s'installer , ce qu'ils firent. Alors qu'ils lançaient dans leurs dégustations, Mme Novak embrassa sa fille sur la tête et fit pareille avec son fils, elle s'installa en face d'eux et les regarda manger. Ils mangèrent dans le calme et quand ils eurent finis ils ramassèrent leurs assiettes , qui laissèrent dans l'évier. Les deux cadets repartirent à l'étage pour finir de s'apprêter. Ils descendirent 10 minutes plus tard , prêt à partir. Aujourd'hui c'était Anna qui les conduisait , la jeune femme était en repos aujourd'hui , elle s'était donc levé au dernier moment. La maman des jumeaux les attendait tous près de la porte , avec en mains leurs précieux diners préparer par elle-même. Castiel glissa délicatement à sa mère qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de faire leurs tartines , cette dernière ne répondit pas et ne fit que lui sourire avant de lui glisser un baiser sur la joue. Elle tenta pendant un instant de remettre en ordre les cheveux désespérément en bataille de son fils mais abandonna en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle embrassa ensuite sa fille , ils sortirent du manoir et leur mère leur souhaita une bonne journée. Anna les attendait dans la voiture , elle était déjà derrière le volant. Anielle et Castiel se glissèrent derrière et ils partirent en direction de l'école. Ils parlèrent ensemble durant tous le voyage.

Arrivés devant l'école , ils se détachèrent et plaquèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre un bisou sur la joue de leur sœur ainée. Ils la remercièrent d'une même voix et sortirent de la voiture. Anna les regarda rentrer et sourit en pensant à ses cadets , elle avait vraiment une famille extraordinaire ! Les deux inséparables entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle et durent se glisser entre les élèves pour voir leurs classes , ils soufflèrent de frustration en sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Anielle souffla de colère lorsqu'elle vit que son frère était presque à l'autre bout de l'école pour presque tous les cours de la journée.

- Pourquoi est ce que papa nous a force a prendre des options différentes , on ne va pratiquement pas se voir de la journée ! _s'énerva Anielle_

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Ani' , ils trouvent qu'on est trop ensemble et qu'on doit un peu vivre séparément. _répéta-t-il_

- Mais c'est injuste , on est bien comme ca non ? On a jamais été si séparé, l'année passée ils nous avaient laissés faire pourquoi ils chamboulent tout cette année ? _demanda-t-elle avec tristesse._

- Je sais pas Ani' mais ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, bon on se retrouve au réfectoire d'acc ? _posa-t-il à sa sœur._

Elle opina du chef et ils se prirent dans les bras. Castiel se dirigea difficilement vers son cours de bio tandis qu'Anielle allait tout droit vers son cours de latin. Elle ne se pressa pas et n'arriva qu'au moment ou la cloche sonna. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et ne vit qu'une place libre au fond de la classe. Elle s'installa à coté du garçon aux cheveux bruns qui se trouvait sur la place juste à coté. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait il releva le regard vers elle, ils avaient des yeux verts et des cheveux courts de couleur brun. Elle le regarda quelques instants encore puis se focalisa sur le professeur Imines.

- Salut. _murmura le nouveau_. Moi c'est Dean , Dean Winchester. _se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main._

- Bonjour , Anielle Novak . _répondit elle en poignant sa main_. Tu es nouveau ?

- Oui je suis arrivé il y a quelques jours. _sourit-il._

- Tu viens d'où ? _posa-t-elle._

- Je viens de Lawrence au Kansas.

- Ah d'accord.

Ils ne dirent plus rien et écoutèrent le cours. Quand la cloche sonna, Anielle se pressa de ranger ses affaires , elle se glissa dans le couloir et fut coupée dans sa progression par quelqu'un qui la retenait par le bras. Elle se retourna et fut étonnée de voir Dean lui faire face.

- Excuse moi de te retarder mais tu saurais me dire ou est la classe 109B ?

- Euh oui bien sur c'est dans le couloir de gauche le 4ieme classe a ta droite.

-D'accord merci . _sourit-il._

Pour Castiel cette avant midi de cours fut très dure a vivre , sans sa sœur les cours étaient très long et ennuyeux. Il fut soulagé lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et se hâta vers le réfectoire. Quand il arriva à ce dernier, il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer sa sœur sur la table de gauche au fond, il se faufila à ses cotés. Il fut accueilli par un sourire radieux de sa sœur qu'il ne tarda pas à lui rendre. Elle lui raconta son avant-midi avec enjouement et lui confia que les cours étaient nuls sans lui , il rigola face à cette réflexion. Il lui répondit que pour lui c'était la même chose que ce n'était pas pareil sans elle. Ils terminèrent rapidement leurs repas, ils allèrent ensuite se refugier sous leur arbre reculé de la cours et parlèrent pendant tous le temps de midi. Le temps passa trop vite pour nos deux jumeaux, ils durent repartir en classe et se séparer.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre pour nos deux étudiants. La sonnerie de fin de journée retentissait pour le bonheur des deux Novak , ils se dépêchèrent de sortir, ils allèrent si vite que Anielle ne vit pas la personne devant elle. Elle la bouscula violement et faillit tomber par terre heureusement pour elle , son frère n'était jamais loin et l'avait rattrapée in extrémis.

- Oh Anielle suis vraiment désolé je regardais pas devant moi.

- Ce n'est rien Dean. On se voit demain en latin_. rassura-t-elle._

Elle prit la main de son frère et glissa en dehors du bâtiment non sans voir que son frère et le fameux Dean ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard depuis la bousculade. Dea n secoua la tête pour sortir cette idée qui venait de le traverser quand ce mec aux yeux bleus l'avait regardé, il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil !

_Voilà alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre 2 ? :D_

_A la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou : ) . Je suis de retour avec la suite de What we hope , merci à barjy , mariancléa et __yakusokuyumi pour vos reviews :D et quand aux autres et bien n'hésitez pas je ne mords pas :p_

_Place à la suite , bonne lecture ! _

Castiel et Anielle rejoignirent rapidement Anna dans la voiture. Après 20 minutes de route , ils arrivèrent au manoir. Leur père était au travail, leur mère était partie faire des courses tandis que Samandriel était à l'université. Ce fut donc Anna qui était à la charge de ses cadets. Elle leur prépara un petit quatre heure et quand ils eurent finis , elle leur ordonnèrent gentiment d'aller faire leurs devoirs. Ils montèrent donc et se mirent au travail, cela leur permit de prendre de l'avance sur le a effectuer dans la semaine. Au bout d'une heure, c'est Anna qui leur cria de descendre pour aider leur mère qui venait de rentrer les bras chargés de courses. Ils se hâtèrent au rez de chaussée , ils furent accueillis par un sourire chaleureux de leurs mère. Ils lui firent la bise et s'emparèrent des paquets qui lui encombraient les bras. Castiel prit deux paquets tandis qu'Anielle faisait de même , Mme Novak se retrouva dans l'entrée sans rien dans les mains. Anna l'aida à enlever sa veste et la plaça sur le porte manteau. La maman de cette grand famille se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour aller ranger les commissions , aidée bien sur par ces chers enfants. Ils se mirent tous au travail et rangèrent les achats.

Leur père revint un peu avant le souper. Les jumeaux l'accueillirent à l'entrée et l'aida à se débarrasser. Ils le saluèrent ensuite, leur père déposa un petit bisou sur la tête de sa fille et salua Castiel de manière viril donc de loin.

- Comment s'est passé la rentrée ? _demanda-t-il à ses deux enfants._

- Très bien. _dirent-ils d'une même voix._

- Bien , avez-vous finis vos devoirs ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, allez préparer vos affaires pour demain. Descendez dans 15 minutes pour manger.

- Ok papa. _répondirent-ils à l'unisson._

- Et dans le calme.

Ils ralentirent donc leurs progressions dans l'escalier et parlèrent doucement. Ils préparèrent chacun de leurs cotés leur sac pour le lendemain. Comme il était prévu , ils descendirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour manger. Ils se turent dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte de la salle à manger et s'installèrent calmement à table où leurs père était déjà attablé , en train de lire le journal. La soirée se passa comme toutes les autres , ils se mirent au lit à 21h30.

wwwwwwwwwwww

Dean resta un petit moment planté au milieu du couloir. « Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer bordel et c'était qui ce mec déjà ? » Il secoua la tête , comme pour remettre ses idées en place, il partit ensuite en direction de la sortie. Sam , son cadet, l'attendait sur les marches de l'école. Il avait le nez plongé dans un de ces énièmes bouquins qu'il ne quittait jamais.

- Allez Sammy en route. _dit-il en lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule pour le sortir de son fichu livre._

- Alors comment s'est passé la rentrée ? _poursuivit l'ainé._

- Bien , super. Je me suis fait un ami

- Sérieux , c'est cool ça , figure toi que moi aussi .

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils devant la révélation de son frère, Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable et avait un cercle assez fermé . Alors qu'il se soit fait un ami en moins d'une journée de cours c'était étonnant.

- Elle s'appelle Anielle.

- Il me semblait bien que c'était bizarre évidemment que c'est une fille, moi il s'appelle Garth.

- Hey ! _se vexa-t-il._ Qu'est ce que tu insinues par la ?

- Dean , tu dragues toujours plein de filles à l'école. _râla son frère._

- D'accord Anielle est mignonne même plus que mignonne d'ailleurs. Mais je veux changer d'accord Sammy, une nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie pas vrai. Et puis regarde je suis bien amie avec Jo' et pourtant il n'y a rien entre nous.

Au regard blasé que lui lança son frère , il reprit

- Oui d'accord mauvais exemple mais euh…. Je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça avec elle , ça a l'air d'être une fille bien et j'ai sympathisée avec elle et si il y a plus ben il y a plus mais c'est pas mon projet premier.

« Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis , a moins que … tu es quelqu'un d'autre en tête… » lui souffla une voix traitresse, qui s'appelait la conscience. « N'importe quoi , cela n'a rien avoir ! »

Il se changea les idées en changeant de sujet. Ils parlèrent tout en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Quand le bus arriva , ils montèrent rapidement et prirent les deux derniers place au fond de ce dernier. Le trajet ne fut pas long , ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ils retrouvèrent une maison vide en rentrant, il n'y aurait plus jamais leur mère qui les accueilleraient avec une bonne tarte et son magnifique sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi sur le pas de la porte, Dean baissa les yeux vers son frère et aperçut son regard triste. Il lui tapa l'épaule pour qu'il reprenne pied et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait comme diner pour le soir. En effet , c'était Dean qui était de « corvée » ce soir , leur père était absent jusqu'au lendemain. Ils s'installèrent à table pour faire leurs devoirs.

Quand 18h sonna, Dean qui avait fini, se mit à faire à manger pour son frère et lui.

- Sammy, si tu as fini , va mettre ton sac dans ta chambre, stp.

- D'accord , j'y vais.

Ce dernier partit à l'étage et déposa son sac. Il souffla de découragement lorsqu'il vit les 3 cartons encore emballé qui attendaient sur son parquet, malheureusement il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de déballer ses paquets. Il s'en occuperait quand il aura le temps. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il descendit l'escalier. Quand il arriva à la salle à manger, 2 assiettes trônaient déjà sur la table. Il s'installa et son frère lui servit des pâtes dans son assiette. Sam se mit à manger tandis que son grand-frère se servait à son tour. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée devant un bon western.

_Voilà bon pas vraiment d'actions dans ce chapitre , il faudra attendre le prochain : ). Maintenant j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu ), est ce que je mérite une review ? A vous de décidez :D_

_A la prochaine ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! Comme avec Could be , je publie en avance . Je n'aurais pas le temps cette semaine. _

_Merci a barjy , mariancléa et __yakusokuyumi pour votre soutien et vos reviews._

_Place a la suite , bonne lecture a vous ! :D_

* * *

Le lendemain , Castiel et Anielle étaient déjà à partir. Ils étaient levés en avance pour être sûr d'être prêt à l'heure demandée. Ce matin pas le temps de flâner, c'était leurs père qui était chargé de les conduire à l'école. Il avait bien précisé le jour avant qu'il les voulait prêt a 7h45 tapante. Les jumeaux attendaient calmement leurs père dans le hall d'entrée. Quand Monsieur Novak arriva , sa femme l'aide à mettre son manteau. Elle lui passa son sachet de déjeuner dans la main. Le patriarche l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et partit en direction de la sortie.

- Allez en route ! _dit-il à ses enfants._

Après un rapide baiser de leurs mères, les cadets pressèrent le et s'installèrent rapidement dans la voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux et leurs père ne mit même pas la radio. Arrivé à l'école, ils sortirent rapidement de l'habitacle. Ils souhaitèrent poliment une bonne journée à leur paternel et celui-ci leur souhaita en retour.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean se leva lui aussi tôt ce matin-là. Il prit une douche rapide , puis s'habilla. Il descendit préparer la table, il mit deux bols et deux verres . Il remplit les verres de jus d'orange. Quand tout fut prêt , il remonta à l'étage. Il partit en direction de la chambre de son frère. Dean ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du lit. L'ainé interpella plusieurs fois son cadet mais ce dernier restait profondément endormi.

- Sammy , lèves-toi ! _dit-il en lui secouant l'épaule._

C'est à ce moment-là que le dit Sammy s'éveilla. Dean lui ordonna gentiment de s'habiller et de descendre manger. Son frère exécuta. Pendant ce temps , Dean prépara leurs affaires pour l'école. Sam le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard en bas , il s'installa à table et mangea son bol de céréales. Ils déjeunèrent tout en parlant calmement. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Le trajet ne dura que 30 minutes. Ils se séparèrent à l'école.

- Bonne journée Sammy ! On se rejoint ici après les cours.

- Oui je sais Dean , à tout à l'heure.

Dean s'empara de son horaire et souffla en voyant ce qu'il avait comme cours aujourd'hui et c'était pas la joie. Il commençait par Math , puis Géo , suivi de deux heures de sciences. Super ! râla-t-il intérieurement. Pourtant la journée se terminerait plutôt bien , après le temps de midi il avait Anglais puis deux heures de sport. Il terminait donc la journée par deux heures de Basket , cela lui plaisait ! Cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait plus joué depuis la mort de sa mère plus précisément. Il se réjouissait d'avance.

Comme prévu , la matinée fut très ennuyante pour notre jeune Winchester. Il avait failli s'endormir plusieurs fois d'ailleurs ! Ce qui n'avait pas manquer de faire remarquer Mme Brigand la prof de géographie . Il fut soulagé d'avoir enfin son temps de midi. Il fut vite dépiter lorsqu'il arriva au réfectoire. Il se souvint d'un coup qu'il ne connaissait personne et donc qu'il se retrouverait tout seul. Il voulut rejoindre Anielle mais elle était en grande conversation avec le mec bizarre d'hier. Il ne sentait pas capable de supporte ce garçon aux yeux magnifiquement bleus pendant 1h30 . Il resta planté dans l'entrée de la salle, il aperçut une table vide au fond et s'y pressa. Alors qu'il dévorait son sandwich, un mec débarqua à sa table. Il s'empara de la chaise qui faisait face à Dean et s'y installa. L'incruste tendit sa main au brun.

- Salut, t'es le nouveau ? Moi c'est Benny.

- Salut ! _dit-il en s'emparant de la main tendue. _Dean.

- Enchanté de te faire ta connaissance Dean. J'ai vu que tu mangeais tout seul alors je me suis permis. Ca te dérange pas ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Dean et déballa ses tartines pour manger.

- Alors , tu viens d'où ?

- Kansas.

- Ah cool, t'es pas très bavard , hein ?

- Non , pas trop .

- Pas grave ! Moi aussi je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre mon pote.

Benny ne le quitta pas d'une semelle et ils passèrent le temps de midi ensemble. Contrairement à ce que Dean croyait , il s'entendait bien avec Benny. Avant de se quitter , Benny demanda.

- Tu as sport aux deux dernières heures ?

- Oui

- Cool, moi aussi ! On se voit au basket alors , à toute !

Dean rejoignit sa classe pour le cours d'Anglais. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait l'heure passa rapidement. Dès que la sonnerie retentit , il se pressa vers le hall de sport. Il débarqua dans le vestiaire et repéra de suite Benny. Ce dernier lui avait gardé une place à coté de lui. Alors qu'il commençait à s'habiller

- Hey Cass-Couille va plus loin ! Je veux pas que tu m'approches. _se moqua un grand gaillard. C'est_ peut-être contagieux d'être homo, allais dégage ! _ria-t-il en jetant les affaires de l'adolescent plus loin._

Tous les garçons présents ricanèrent , personne ne fit un geste pour aider le jeune garçon. Castiel ramassa ses affaires par terre et partit se mettre plus loin.

- Hey ! Tu as oublié ça ! _dit un autre en lui lançant un livre._

Le bouquin atterrit dans une flaque d'eau , suite à la douche des précédents utilisateurs qui avaient foutu de l'eau partout. Castiel se précipita pour ramasser son précieux livre. Il souffla quand il vit qu'il était trempé. En se relevant , il croisa le regard de Dean. Lui contrairement aux autres ne se moquaient pas de lui, il crut même voir de la compassion dans ses yeux mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, car comme le jour précédent , Dean détourna le regard.

* * *

_Voilà alors que pensez de ce chapitre ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou :)_

_Me revoila avec la suite, merci encore aux 3 meilleurs que je cite: barjy, mariancléa et __yakusokuyum__i pour vos reviews :)._

_Je sais pas encore mais peut-être que je mettrais encore une suite mercredi on verra bien :), parce que ce chapitre est assez petit._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et une bonne St-Valentin :)_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Castiel resta dans son coin et s'habilla en tenue de sport. Quand ce dernier lui tourna le dos , Dean ne put s'empecher de l'observer. Il croit que si Benny n'avait pas été présent pour le réveilller , il serait encore là, le t-shirt en main au milieu du vestiaires.

- Hey mec! Termines de t'habiller. Le prof aime qu'on arrive en retard. Autant faire bonne figure le premier jour , pas vrai?

- Ouais t'as raison , j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Alors qu'il mettait son t-shirt, il ne put s'empecher de demander.

- Dis Benny, c'est qui ce gars? _demanda-t-il en désignant Castiel du regard._

- Lui? C'est Castiel Novak, c'est un mec super bande de Josh en ont fait leurs tête de turc. Si tu veux un conseil t'interesses pas à ce gars la.

Dean ne répondit pas et regarda de nouveau Castiel. Ce dernier tentait en vain de sécher son pauvre bouquin , mais quand le prof débarqua dans le vestiaire, il dut se résoudre à abandonner.

- Allez les gars , magnez-vous un peu le cul! _s'énerva Monsieur Jackson._

Ils s'éxécutèrent et sortirent du vestiaire, ils arrivèrent ensuite dans la salle. Au sol se trouvaient deux filets remplis de ballons de baskets. Le professeur leur ordonna de prendre un ballon et de se faire des passes. Benny chopa directement un ballon et tapa l'épaule de Dean pour qu'il le suive. Mais ce dernier avait le regard braqué sur le jeune adolescent qui se dirigeait timidement vers les filets avant de s'en emparer d'un. Castiel releva le regard à la recherche d'un partenaire de jeu, il souffla de dépit lorqu'il vit qu'il était tout seul,encore une fois. L'entraineur râla avant de prendre précipitamment le ballon et le remettre dans le filet. Il lui ordonna sèchement de s'incrustrer dans un groupe . Dean réprima l'élan de colère qui le traversa lorsque Josh et son ami sourirent narquoisement a Castiel avant de dire au prof qu'il pouvait venir avec eux. Castiel tenta de refuser tandis que le professeur acceptait. Castiel fut accueilli par un sourire moqueur de la part de ses deux bourreaux.

wwwwwwww

Pendant presque une heure , Dean arriva (presque) à oublier le jeune garcon. Mais il n'arrêta pas de jetter des regards inquiet au jeune homme pendant toute la première heure de cours. Pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants ,ils purent faire des matchs , equipe de deux contre equipe deux. Josh se moqua de Castiel en disant que avec ou sans lui , c'était du pareil au même et donc qu'il pouvait jouer avec eux. Signe du destin sans doute mais c'est l'équipe de Dean et Benny qui affrontèrent en premier l'equipe de Josh. Pendant plus de la moitié du jeu , Castiel ne recut aucune passe de ses coequipiers. Il ne vit donc pas la balle viollement jettée en direction de son visage. Il l'a recu en plein visage et s'écroula par terre sous le choc. Tous les garcons présents n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer de lui.

- Hey Castiel! Faut suivre le jeu! _rigola le péteux de service._

Castiel resta à terre et passa sa main sous son nez. Il vit ses doigts remplis de sang. Il grimaca de douleur lorsqu'il toucha son nez. Dean, ayant vu la scène, se précipita directement vers le blessé. Il grimaça lui aussi quand il vit l'état du nez du garcon. Comparé à tous les autres, Dean lui tendit sa main. Castiel releva un regard surpris vers lui avant de s'emparer de la main tendue. Dean crut qu'il allait rentrer dans les brancards lorsqu'il vit que le prof de sport n'était pas en reste et rigolait lui aussi. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'adolescent lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir à nouveau.

- Ca va ? _s'inquieta-t-il._

- Non je ... Je crois que j'ai le nez cassé...

- Novak! Grouilles-toi d'aller à l'infirmerie , tu fous du sang partout! _aboya l'entraineur. _Winchester en piste. _dit-il plus doucement._

- Non monsieur, je l'accompagne. _répondit Dean sans lui laisser le choix._

Le "monsieur"en question lui lança un regar étonné avant de se relançer dans le jeu et jouer avec Benny qui se retrouvait seul. Dean s'empara du bras de Castiel et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

_Voilà , alors vos avis sur chapitre?_

_A la prochaine!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme promis voici encore une suite puisque mon chapitre était vraiment court :). Merci à barjy , mariancléa et __yakusokuyumi pour vos commentaires :D!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dean s'empara du bras de Castiel et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie se trouvait presque à côté de la salle de sports. Grâce aux indications de Castiel , ils y arrivèrent rapidement. L'infirmière émit un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes hommes arrivés. Elle ordonna gentiment à Castiel de s'assoeir sur la table d'auscultation tandis qu'elle demandait à Dean de retourner en cours. Il répondit à la négative et elle répondit qu'il devait alors attendre dans la salle prévue à cette effet. Il s'exécuta et laissa Castiel aux mains de la dame.

- Comment as-tu fais ca mon garcon? _demanda-t-elle._

- J'ai recu un ballon de basket au visage Madame.

- Oh mon pauvre petit. Ces garcons sont vraiment des brutes! _s'exclama-t-elle_. Je vais te nettoyer tous le sang et faire ce que je peux.

- Est ce que mon nez est cassé?

Elle l'ausculta et répondit hunanime.

- Tu as eu de la chance mon petit , il n'est pas cassé mais ce n'était pas loin. Encore un coup de ce genre et il le sera. Tu devras faire très attention. Cela n'enlève rien à la douleur tu vas avoir très mal dans les prochains jours.

Il grimaça lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son visage. Munie d'un gant de toillettes , elle nettoyait délicatement le visage du jeune garçon. Quand elle eut terminé , elle s'empara de petites boules d'ouats qu'elle lui tendit, il les plaça dans son nez et gémissa sous la douleur. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers une armoire , elle l'ouvrit et prit une boite de médicaments. Elle en sortit un , mis de l'eau dans un verre et le tendit à Castiel. Il le mit rapidement en bouche et l'avala.

- Voilà , ce sont des anti-douleurs , prend les seulement si tu as vraiment mal , ne te bourre pas le crane de cela d'accord.

- D'accord Madame merci beaucoup.

- De rien mon garçon.

Elle lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Castiel la remerçia encore une fois et sortit de la pièce. Il tourna la tête et Dean qui jusque la était assis se releva d'un coup dès que Castiel eut passé la porte. L'adolescent le regarda surpris qu'il soit encore là. Dean s'approcha de lui .

- Alors? Elle a dit quoi?

- Euh... Il .. n'est pas cassé mais c'était tout près... _répondit-il confus. _Pourquoi tu ... es encore là? _posa-t-il surpris._

- Je voulais savoir comment ça allait et puis j'allais pas te laisser tout seul.

- Merci.

- Euh fait je suis Dean.

- Je sais. _sourit-il. _Tu es dans la classe de latin de ma soeur.

- Juste! _répondit-il._

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'omnisport , la sonnette retentit. Le cours venait de toucher à sa fin et tous les garçons étaient déjà dans le vestiaire. Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte , Castiel s'éloigna de lui tandis qu'il se faisait ridiculiser par tous les élèves présents. Josh lui tapa dans le dos et lui dit d'un air moqueur.

- La prochaine fois regarde ce que tu fais Cas-Couille, c'est usant de te voir t'écrouler aux moindres obstacles.

L'étudiant ne répondit pas à cette moquerie et ne fit que se diriger vers son sac de sport. Il enleva rapidement ses vetêments et se r'habilla en civile. Malgré son retard , il fut l'un des premiers à sortir du vestiaire. Dean n'eut pas le temps de lui dire aurevoir , qu'il était déjà parti.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le lendemain , c'est au repas de midi, à la cantine, que Dean vit pour la première fois de la journée, Castiel. Comme tous les jours , il était attablé avec sa soeur , à une table au fond. Dean put voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Anielle. Elle semblait vraiment énervée et si on était attentif on pouvait voir que Castiel tentait de la calmer. La goutte d'eau déborda du vase lorsque Josh passa non loin de leurs tables et se moquèrent ouvertement du jeune Novak. Dean suivit la scène avec énervement. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour faire ravaler son sourire à cet imbécile , il fut coupé dans son élan par Anielle. Elle se leva brutalement tandis que Castiel lui prit le poignet pour la faire se rassoeir. Elle lui dit quelque chose et il lui lâcha la main. Elle se dirigea d'une démarche rapide vers la table de Josh. Elle s'énerva tellement que tous le monde entendait.

- Tu as problème Josh? _ragea-t-elle._

- Aucun avec toi poupée.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu te crois drôle peut-être!?

- Mais je le suis enfin. _ria-t-il._

- Un conseil : laisse mon frère tranquille t'as compris!

- Sinon quoi? _dit-il d'un ton charmeur._

- Fais-le et tu verras mon mignon! _dit-il ironiquement._

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'appretait à partir lorsqu'elle entendit.

- Elle m'a donné des frissons dans le calecon la petite. Tu crois que son pédé de frère sait y faire aussi? _plaisanta-t-il._

Elle se retourna et ne controla pas son geste. Elle y mit tout la force qu'elle possédait et lui fouta un poing dans son visage d'abruti. Sous l'impact , Josh tomba à la renverse et se retrouva par terre. On voyait bien qu'Anielle était encore prêt à frapper et effectivement lorsque le prétentieux se mit à rire , la jeune fille serra le poing . Elle se dirigeait dangeureusement vers le garçon pour lui en refoutre une . Dans une parfaite synchronisation , Dean et Castiel se levèrent. Alors qu'Anielle allait encore frapper l'adolescent , elle fut happée par les bras de Dean. Jack , le meilleur ami de Josh , aida ce dernier à se lever. Un éducateur qui passait par là lui demanda si ca allait et il répondit avec un petit sourire qu'il n'avait rien senti. Il lança un regard séducteur à Anielle et se remit à manger comme si rien n'était. Dean tentait de canaliser comme il le pouvait cette boule d'énergie qui se débattait dans ses bras. Au bout de plusieurs instants de résistance , il la relacha. Sous le coup de l'énervement elle le poussa tandis que Castiel arrivait à ses cotés.

- Pourquoi tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires , Dean ! Je t'ai rien demandé! _s'énerva-t-elle._

- Tu voulais vraiment avoir des problèmes! _répondit-il._

- Je m'en fous de cela , tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit!

- Si j'ai entendu, je sais mais il ne mérite pas que tu lui donnes de l'attention. Tu as bien vu qu'il n'attendait que cela de ta part et toi tu as fonçé tête baissée.

- C'est mon frère Dean! Et on se moque tous le temps de lui alors que c'est un garçon génial , il ne mérite pas cela et cet imbécile lui fout la misère depuis la 1 ère!

- Ani' , pourquoi t'as fait ça! Tu aurais pu avoir un jour de renvoi! _dit Castiel._

- Et alors! Castiel ca peut plus durer maintenant , ils ont failli de casser le nez hier!

- Je sais Ani' mais tu dois te calmer d'accord , ca va , je vais bien.

Dean resta silencieux durant tous l'échange entre les deux jumeaux. Castiel était vraiment différent avec sa soeur. Il fut attendri par la vison que lui renvoya Castiel. Ce dernier prit sa soeur dans ses bras , ce qui sembla calmer l'adolescente. Anielle rompit l'étreinte après quelques instants. La colère qui avait envahi ses yeux il y a encore quelques instants semblait disparue du moins momentanément. Elle sourit à son frère avant de sortir de la cafétaria. Castiel n'attendit pas plus longtemps et la rejoignit, avant de glisser un merci timide et discret à Dean. Le jeune Winchester les regarda partir et resta debout quelques instants. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Benny. Ce dernier lui tapa amicalement dans le dos avant de dire.

- Oufti! T'as vu ça , je savais pas que la jeune Novak avait ça dans le bide! _dit-il en riant_. Même si Josh n'a surement rien senti , elle a osé quoi! Je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai trouvé ça hyper sexy.

- T'es vraiment pas croyable Benny! _ricana-t-il malgré lui._

Ils se réinstallèrent à table et poursuivirent leurs repas. Comme à chaque temps de midi, ils furent assez silencieux. Benny ne lançait que des petites blagues par ci par la sans plus. Dean et lui se séparerent pour les cours de l'après-midi. Dean eut la tête dans les nuages toute la fin de la journée. Il pouvait encore sentir la colère monter lorsque Josh s'était moqué de Castiel à midi, et ce qui l'effrayait c'est que si Anielle n'avait pas réagi lui même aurait été capable d'aller le frapper. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien , tous ça à cause d'un gars qu'il connaissait depuis quelques jours. Il aurait été capable de tabasser ce crétin! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait!

- Winchester! _interpella la prof d'histoire_. Veuillez lire le troisième paragraphe je vous prie.

- Euh ... oui.

Il se racla la gorge et se mit à lire le passage demandé.

* * *

_Voilà? Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Bien , pas bien , nul? N'hésitez pas à me dire :D_

_A la prochaine!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut : ). Comme je dis à mariancléa je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire vu que j'avais un gros travail à rendre mais il est clôturé et quoi de mieux pour se détendre que d'écrire :D. Donc me voilà avec la suite de What we hope. Merci aux trois personnes qui ont commentés , j'espère que d'autres personnes auront le courage de commenter parce que rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir vos commentaires. Je suis a chaque fois très contente de savoir vos avis alors n'hésitez pas :D ! Je tiens à préciser qu'il a y une scène **un tout petit M** mais franchement c'est pas énorme je pense l'avoir assez bien dissimuler et ce n'est pas choquant mais c'est juste pour prévenir ) !_

_Bonne lecture à vous ! Et ne vous gênez pas non plus pour aller voir __**mon os DESTIEL : Remember **__**me :p**_

* * *

Dean retrouva son frère à l'arrêt de bus. Le bus arriva rapidement et ils se pressèrent d'y monter. Le trajet fut assez silencieux , Dean était très souvent dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de se repasser les derniers évènement dans la tête. La véritable tempête qui se déchainait aussi bien dans sa tête que dans son cœur lorsqu'il pensait à ce jeune adolescent aux yeux bleus. Seulement quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant Dean n'avait jamais été aussi perturbé de toute sa vie. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par son frère qui lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de lui dire qu'il était arrivé. Ils se levèrent et sortir du transport en commun. A leurs grande surprise l'impala de 67 se trouvait dans l'allée, le père était rentré. Dean rentra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, il laissa passé Sam. Ils entendirent ensuite un bruit dans la cuisine , John Winchester se trouvait effectivement bien dans la cuisine. C'est à peine si il se retourna pour accueillir ses enfants. Depuis le drame il n'y avait plus vraiment d'effluves d'amour de la part de leurs pères, c'est surtout Sam qui en avait. Cela arrivait parfois que John frotte le dos de son plus jeune fille ou lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Mais envers Dean il ne faisait aucun geste. Un jour lors d'une dispute , l'ainé lui avait fait remarquer et son père avait juste répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il lui faisait trop penser à sa femme. Le seul moment où Dean recevait quelque de son paternel c'est lorsque ce dernier lui ordonnait de garder son frère. Dean s'exécutait sans contester et s'occupait de son cadet. Aujourd'hui fut encore un de ses jours là. John passa à coté de ses enfants , une assiette remplie de pâtes , il posa sa main sur la tête de Sam avant de s'éclipser devant la télé. Il décapsula une bière et enclencha son match de foot. Comme chaque soir depuis presque un an , Dean et Sam mangèrent seuls. Alors que l'homme de la maison était enfin rentré , ce fut Dean qui dut gérer les devoirs de son frère ainsi que les siens. C'est encore lui qui demanda à son frère d'aller se laver pour ensuite se mettre au lit. Sam descendit faire la bise à son frère pour ensuite dire bonne nuit à son frère. Dean partit se laver lui aussi, il redescendit pour boire un verre d'eau. Avant de monter à l'étage , il lança un « Bonne nuit » à son père , celui-ci ne répondit que par un signe de main. Dean souffla tristement et monta se coucher. A l'époque, John et Dean était très proche, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. L'adolescent adorait passer des heures à regarder son père travailler sur l'Impala et écouter tous les conseils de son père. Il rêvait de voir un jour le regard fier de son père. Cette période était vraiment loin maintenant.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel s'était couché plutôt que prévu. Au grand étonnement de toute sa famille , il avait émit le soir à 19h30 seulement de monter dans sa chambre. Son père avait accepté sans poser la moindre question tandis que sa mère lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il la rassura et lui dit que son nez le faisait souffrir. Mme Novak lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il glissa un bisou à sa sœur qui se releva pour lui dire bonsoir correctement. Elle se leva du divan et le prit dans ses bras. Son frère lui rendit son étreinte. Anielle lui glissa un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille , la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Castiel monta ensuite à l'étage, il se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Il prit un livre et lut quelques pages. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Depuis quelques jours son esprit était embrouillé par le nouveau de l'école. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était des yeux magnifiquement vert qui le regardait. Contrairement au fois précédente , il ne rouvrit pas les yeux et garda ses paupières bien fermées. Son imagination se mit en marche. Il se revoyait dans les vestiaires seul avec Dean. Il n'avait pas changé de place et se trouvait toujours au fond du vestiaire. Il sentit un picotement lui vrillé la nuque. Il se retourna alors et aperçut le regard de Dean. Ce dernier le fixait intensément sans à aucun moment baisser le regard. Le Winchester s'approcha tel un prédateur piégeant sa proie. Castiel se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre les casiers. Ils se regardèrent encore pendant que quelques instants avant que Dean ne lui prenne sauvagement la bouche. Castiel gémit sans aucune tout en passant la main dans les cheveux de Dean. L'initiateur du baiser donna un coup brutal de hanches , qui les fit réagir tous les deux. Alors que Dean l'embrassait dans le coup , Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se laisser complètement aller. Caché dans le creux de son lit , il glissa sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama. Son fantasme continuait à se dérouler dans sa tête tandis qu'il se caressait. Dean glissait lentement ses mains sur son corps pour ensuite faufiler sa main sous le t-shirt du jeune Novak. Castiel sentit le point de retour arrivé. Lorsqu'il sentit sa délivrance arrivé , il se mordit violement la lèvre. Il gémit silencieusement tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Il rouvrit ensuite doucement les yeux, il resta de longues minutes à contempler le plafond tout en calmant sa respiration laborieuse suite à l'énorme orgasme qui venait de le traverser. Quand il fut calmé, Castiel se leva et partit se nettoyer dans la salle de bain. Une chance pour lui , il était encore tôt et personne n'était monté. Quand il revint dans sa chambre , le cadran de son réveil affichait 20h45. Il se remit ensuite dans son lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le lendemain , Dean ne croisa pas Castiel de toute la matinée pour son grand malheur d'ailleurs. Il retrouva par contre sa sœur jumelle au cours de latin. Anielle vint se placer à coté de lui. Elle sortit son cahier et ne lui souhaita qu'un « Bonjour » discret. Le cours était commencé depuis 10 minutes déjà, le prof se retourna pour écrire au tableau.

- Ca va ? _demanda Dean._

- Oui mieux qu'hier … et toi ?

- Ca va.

Il voulut demander comment allait son frère mais s'arrêta net. Non il ne pouvait pas le demander et puis pourquoi il le ferait , il le connait pas trop ce mec. Dean ne dit plus rien et se concentra sur le cours , du moins en apparence. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Dean s'engueula intérieurement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il comptait le nombre de jour qu'il lui restait avant d'avoir cours de gym et donc être avec Castiel. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait bordel ! Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir ce crétin de la tête. Et cela avait empiré lorsqu'il avait surpris Castiel qui le regardait à la cantine. Mais dès que le jeune Novak avait vu qu'il était repéré il avait arrêter sa contemplation. C'est donc avec énervement que Dean rentra chez lui. Il tapa rageusement son sac sur son lit. Il s'assit sans aucune grâce sur sa chaise de bureau. Il se prit ensuite la tête entre ses mains et souffla pour se calmer. Mais tout ce qu'il y vu , fut Castiel qui le sondait de son regard bleuté.

Et merde ! _se fâcha Dean._

La nuit fut vraiment courte pour le jeune Winchester. Il n'arriva pas à s'endormir de suite , tellement qu'il était agité. Il ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit.

* * *

_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?_

_A la prochaine : ) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello :). _

_Me voila avec la suite de la semaine :). Un GRAND merci à Lorem, Marion , mariancléa , barjy et yakusokuyumi pour vos reviews :D._

_Place à la suite , bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le réveil fut dure pour Dean. Il ne s'était endormi tard et ses rêves étaient hantés par un petit brun aux yeux bleus. Alors on peut dire qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur , tout semblait s'être mis en place pour l'énerver. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné à l'heure , il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude dans la douche , il avait du se résoudre à prendre une douche froide. Il avait renversé du lait sur son t-shirt et avait du se changer et en plus Sam prenait du temps dans la salle de bain. Il pesta entre ses dents tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il hurla à son frère de se grouiller. Sam ne descendit que 10 minutes plus tard. Quand ils furent enfin prêt ils partirent pour prendre le bus. Malheureusement le bus arriva en retard , ce qui les retarda pour l'école. Il se fit taper sur les doigts par Mr Peters le prof de math. Pfff quel superbe journée qui s'annonce! _pensa-t-il ironiquement._ C'était l'une des journées les plus longues de la semaine et le pire (ou peut-être pas) c'est qu'il finissait par gym. Qui disait gym disait Castiel et cela ce n'était vraiment pas bon, il souffla d'avance. Le Winchester fut donc soulagé lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il avait une faim de loup et changer un peu d'air le remettrait enfin il l'espérait. C'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'il se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il ne vit pas Benny à leur table habituelle. Il releva les sourcils étonné. Son plateau en main , il s'avança dans la salle et se mit à la recherche de son ami. Un rire résonna à sa droite, il tourna la tête et aperçut son compagnon de dernier était attablé à la table d'Anielle et Castiel! Oh non ,mais à quoi il jouait. Tout s'éclaircit lorsqu'il vit Benny lancer une blague à la jeune fille qui sourit timidement. Super! Il faisait du rentre dedans à la sœur de son... Son quoi déjà? Son ami? Non Castiel n'était pas amis , ils s'étaient parlés une fois pas plus, ils n'étaient surement pas amis. Dean tourna les talons en espérant se faire discret et manger à un autre table mais ce fut sans compter sur Benny.

- Hey Dean!

Il entendit des pas lourds derrière lui, Dean se crispa d'avance. Benny posa sa main sur son épaule et se mit face à lui tout souriant.

- Désolé mon pote , j'étais en charmante compagnie! Viens je t'ai gardé une place. _dit-il en l'entrainant._

- Non , non c'est bon je veux pas te déranger je vais_... répondit-il en tentant de le convaincre_.

- Tu ne me déranges pas et puis il y a ton pote qui est là c'est son frère alors pas de soucis. _sourit-il._

Il fut trop tard pour reculer. Il était juste à coté de la table, il était déjà pris en otage par les yeux du jeune Novak. Benny le poussa délicatement sur la chaise en face de Castiel pendant que lui reprenait sa place en face de l'adolescente. Dean s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en face de lui , il croisa encore une fois le regard de l'adolescent. Castiel baissa timidement les yeux et Dean se racla la gorge , gêné. Il aurait juré voir le garçon rougir, il ne fit pas plus attention et se mit à manger. Le brun ne décrocha pas une seule fois son regard de son assiette. Toute l'après midi , Benny dragua Anielle pour le plus grand bonheur des deux restants. Pour faire descendre la pression , il entama une conversation avec le jumeau.

- Alors euh... ca va ton nez?

- Euh oui , ca va , merci de demander.

- Tu fais quand même gym tantôt?

- Oui, mon père n'a pas voulu me faire de mots.

- Ah d'accord! C'est pas trop dangereux?

- Non mais je dois faire attention quoi. _répondit-il en souriant._

- Tu devrais prévenir le prof en début de cours.

- Ouais mais je crois qu'il s'en fout un peu tu sais.

- Ce prof est un vrai trou d'uc!

Castiel rigola face à cette réflexion. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision. Son cœur fit des loopings dans son torse lorsque le petit brun rigola. Il tourna la tête et regarda au loin.

Dis , Dean euh.. Je sais bien que l'on se connait pas fort bien et c'est déjà très gentil de m'avoir aidé l'autre jour mais… Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de jouer avec moi tout à l'heure au … au basket ? _demanda-t-il incertain._

Non, je jouerais avec toi ! _répondit-il sans réfléchir_

Comment dire non à cette petite bouille , absolument impossible !

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs classes respectives. Dean nota le petit sourire que lâcha Anielle en voyant partir Benny. Il y en avait un qui avait une touche, Dean était content pour son ami. Anielle était une fille exceptionnelle. Benny se donnait un genre de gros dur mais en fait Dean avait pu remarquer quelques fois son coté sensible. Rien n'était encore fait, mais Dean savait que ca allait bien se passer pour eux. C'est donc d'une meilleure humeur qu'il se dirigea vers sa classe. Néanmoins , il redoutait l'heure de gym. Depuis plusieurs jours il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ces petits yeux bleus. Et cela l'énervait plus que de raison, il n'était pas gay bordel!

Alors qu'il rageait intérieurement il aperçut quelque chose enfin plutôt quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas remarqué spécialement avant. Une petite voix lui glissa que c'était parce qu'il avait déjà remarqué quelqu'un d'autre , il la chassa d'un coup de tête. Depuis quelques minutes , une petite brune se tordait le cou pour le regarder. Dean la chopa en train de l'observer et au lieu de tourner la tête elle lui sourit d'un air aguicheur. Il lui lança lui aussi un sourire et la jeune fille rougit. Dean ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre Castiel et l'adolescente. Ca suffit maintenant ! _pesta-t-il intérieurement_ . Le professeur les ramena a l'ordre

Lisa et Dean vous vous flirterez après ici on est en cours, alors on se retourne.

Lisa ricana et se retourna rouge de honte. Dean quant à lui ne sourit pas au contraire. Son coté séducteur venait de ressortir , il n'avait agi que par automatisme. Lisa était une jolie fille , super canon même, avant il aurait été l'un des premiers à lui courir après pour avoir ces faveurs. Et pourtant , il ne ressentait pas d'attirance à son égard. Malgré cela à la fin du cours , lorsqu'elle se glissa à ses cotés il ne la repoussa pas.

Dean c'est cela ? _demanda-t-elle d'un ton aguicheur_.

Ouais et toi c'est Lisa.

Oui , dis ca te dirais qu'on sorte ce soir , on est vendredi et mes parents ne sont pas la alors je me suis dit que…

Dean la regarda étonné , et ben dis donc elle était direct. Elle le connaissait à peine et pourtant elle l'invitait chez elle.

Oui , je serais la . sourit-il faussement. Tu habites ou ?

A deux rues d'ici au numéro 34

Ok , c'est noté.

A ce soir alors. _dit-elle niaisement._

Oui a ce soir.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

D'un pas lourd , le jeune Winchester se dirigeait vers la salle de sport. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de jouer avec Castiel c'était un très mauvais plan. Arrivé au vestiaire , il s'installa à sa place habituelle. Il nota le petit sourire que Castiel lui avait lancé quand il était rentré. Il fit semblant de rien et s'habilla.

Comme à son habitude le jeune Novak était dans les premiers. Il attendait tranquillement dans la salle. Il sourit encore une fois en se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui , il ne serait pas seul. Dean avait accepté de jouer avec lui. Castiel avait cru qu'il allait sauté de joie quand Dean lui avait dit oui. Castiel aperçut le filet des ballons de baskets. Il s'empressa d'en prendre un, il tourna ensuite la tête vers le vestiaire esperant voir sortir Dean a tout moment. Il sourit joyeusement lorsqu'il vit ce dernier quitter le vestiaire. Il trépignait d'impatience à côté des ballons. Dean se dirigea vers lui , sans lui jeter un regard il s'abaissa vers le filet et prit un ballon. Alors que Castiel allait lui dire qu'il en avait déjà un , Dean lança le ballon à Benny et partit à ses cotés. Le petit brun resta au milieu du terrain. Dean venait royalement de l'ignorer ! De tristesse , il laissa tomber son ballon par terre. Pour le narguer la balle rebondit plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter. Castiel marcha jusqu'au professeur .

Monsieur , je ne me sens pas bien est ce que je peux être dispenser du cours ?

Ouais de toute façon , ca changera pas grand-chose , va t'asseoir.

Merci.

Il s'exécuta et partit s'asseoir sur les gradins. Il ne vit pas le regard de Dean lorsqu'il était de dos. Et pourtant ce regard révélait tout . Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme dit-on souvent , et dans les yeux de Dean tout était clair !

* * *

_Voila-voila )_

_J'espere que vous avez bien appreciez ce chapitre._

_A la prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey les amis : ) !_

_Voici la suite :D merci a vous qui me suivez depuis le début heureusement que vous êtes la , merci à Koul qui a lâche sa première review sur mon histoire ca me touche et j'espère bien en avoir d'autres. Je sais bien qu'on le dira jamais assez mais COMMENTEZ , ca me déprime de voir qu'après neuf chapitres je n'ai pas de nouveaux lecteurs. Sans mes trois habitués , je n'aurais pas beaucoup de reviews et ca me fait énormément de peine. Je peux comprendre que vous n'aimez peut être pas mon autre fic Could be parce que ce n'est pas un Destiel mais ici s'en est un et cette fic me tient a cœur et voir que des gens aiment peut être et ne mettent pas de commentaires me rend triste. Même si vous n'aimez pas dites-le moi je reçois tout ! _

_Désolé pour ceux qui ont commentés cela ne vous concerne pas mais il fallait que je le dise , parce que je suis vraiment mal parfois avec cela._

_Bon j'arrête les blabla et les remarques , voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Castiel resta assis pendant les deux heures sur le banc. Il gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur tout autre chose qui ne concernait pas le cours de gym. Il n'avait donc pas vu tous les petits regards ( pas du tout discret) que lançait Dean dans sa direction. Quand la sonnette retentit , Castiel se leva rapidement et partit en direction du vestiaire. Très efficace comme a chaque fois , il fut rapidement prêt. Il s'empara de son sac et sortit du bâtiment. Dean le regarda partir sans rien faire. Une voix lui souffla « Lâche ! » , il secoua la tête et enfila son t-shirt. Il n'écouta qu'a moitié le monologue de Benny et s'échappa bien vite de la discussion pour rejoindre son bus. Il salua son ami d'un signe de main et partit vers l'arrêt de bus. Aujourd'hui , il faisait le trajet seul, Sam avait fini une heure plus tôt. Debout au milieu du bus , Dean s'en voulait. Il revoyait a chaque fois la tête de Castiel lorsqu'il lui avait tourné le dos. Il lui avait promis silencieusement qu'il jouerait avec lui et il l'avait laissé tomber. Mais c'est pas sa faute merde ! C'est lui qui arrête pas de lui faire les yeux doux toutes les deux minutes. A ne pas le lâcher du regard , ce regard qui ne veut plus sortir de sa tête. Tout ca c'est de sa faute ! Dean arriva a destination et descendit du bus. Il ragea encore. Il n'allait pas jouer collé serré avec un gars qui était gay !

Le Winchester rentra énervé dans la maison , il s'éclipsa à l'étage , il ne quitta sa chambre que tard le soir.

Castiel quant à lui n'était pas en meilleur état. Il ruminait depuis la fin des cours. Bloqué dans un mutisme , il ne parlait pas. C'est Anielle qui dut le secouer pour dire qu'il était arrivé. Il ne fit pas attention au regard inquiet que lui lança sa jumelle , il partit à l'étage. Quelques instants plus tard , il fut dérangé par un toc toc à sa porte. Il ferma son livre et permit Anielle d'entrer. Elle le rejoignit dans son lit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Rien , ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Castiel ! _réprimanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux_. Tu peux pas me mentir à moi.

- Je sais , j'aurais quand même essayer . _tenta-t-il de plaisanter._

Anielle le regarda toujours très sérieusement , il souffla d'ennui.

- J'aime pas te voir comme ça , dis moi ce qui se passe. _Dit-elle doucement_.

- C'est débile.

- Je suis sur que non alors dis moi.

- Dean m'avait dit oui pour jouer avec moi au cours de basket mais il m'a ignoré et m'a laissé tout seul.

- Quel con !

- C'est normal Ani' , tous le monde se moque de moi. Il va pas jouer avec moi j'aurais du m'y attendre.

- Il n'est pas mieux que les autres ! Il est pire, il sait ce qui se passe, il sait que tu es seul et il t'a quand même laissé.

- Il a une bonne raison.

- J'espère pour lui , parce que sinon il ferait mieux de se terrer dans un trou

Il rigola devant l'énervement de sa sœur. Elle avait toujours été fort protective envers lui et pourtant c'était lui le garçon. Il sourit à sa sœur tandis qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras . Il suffisait que sa sœur le prenne dans ses bras pour qu'il oublie tous ces tracas. Elle lui glissa un bisou sur la joue et se leva.

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi Ani' !

- Bon j'y vais , je dois faire mes devoirs , on se voit au souper.

- Oui a tantôt.

Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Malheureusement , il n'y arrivait pas , pour la première fois de sa vie , ces devoirs furent fait à moitie. Il réjouit le repas familiale sans grand entrain Il resta assez silencieux durant le repas et ne participa pas aux jeux de société avec la même motivation que d'habitude. Il partit se coucher assez tôt et ne dormit pas beaucoup.

Le lendemain , Dean était encore très en colère. Il avait ruminé durant toute la journée. Il rejoignit d'un pas lourd le réfectoire. A son plus grand soulagement , Benny s'était mis à leur table habituel et non pas à la table des Novak. Il s'installa lourdement sur sa chaise. Il râla quand il vit que Benny avait les yeux rivés vers la table d'Anielle . Il souffla d'énervement et Benny cessa ses œillades. Alors qu'il mangeait , le brun sentit un picotement dans sa nuque. Il tourna la tête et vit le regard de Castiel rivé sur lui. De rage , il posa son sandwich sur le plateau. Tout cela le foutait vraiment en rogne , il en avait vraiment marre de toute cette histoire. Il s'énerva encore plus lorsqu'il vit Josh et ses potes ricanes en voyant le regard de Castiel rivé sur Dean. Il se leva brutalement et marcha rapidement vers la table des jumeaux. Arrivé à la table , Dean avançait toujours de manière menaçante. Anielle le regarda étonnée tandis que Castiel faisait les gros yeux. Dean empoigna sans douceur le bras du petit brun et sortit avec lui de la salle. Toujours avec le bras de l'adolescent en main , Dean se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers. Castiel se débattit et Dean lui lâcha le bras. Le jeune Novak recula par reflexe lorsqu'il vit le regard colérique de Dean. Ce dernier avançait d'une démarche toujours aussi menaçante vers le petit brun. Castiel se retrouva rapidement collé au mur. Le Winchester ne s'arrêta qu'a quelques centimètres de lui.

- Arrête cela ! _se fâcha-t-il._

- De quoi ? _souffla-t-il peureux._

- De me regarder comme cela. _s'énerva-t-il._

- Je te regardes pas. _Répondit-il tout bas._

Sous le coup de la colère Dean leva son poing prêt à frapper. Étonnamment , Castiel ne bougea pas et ne fit que le regarder. Le poing de Dean atterrissait à quelques centimètres seulement du petit brun, un petit trou dans le mur témoignait de l'impact.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! s'énerva-t-il encore une fois. Je suis pas gay ! _cria-t-il._

_- _Je … Je sais … Pardon…. Pardonne-moi._ Murmura-t-il_

Le poing toujours ancré dans le mur , Dean le regardait toujours plein de rage. Castiel ne le quittait pas des yeux . Avec violence , Dean prit possession des lèvres de Castiel. Alors que Castiel allait répondre au baiser. L'initiateur l'interrompit brusquement. Il se tangua tout en reculant. Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres tout en jetant un regard paniqué à Castiel. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant vers la sortie. Castiel quant à lui resta collé contre le mur.

* * *

_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? A votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola : ) ._

_Et oui c'est déjà moi comme me l'ont fait remarquer certain(e)s d'entre vous mon chapitre précédent était assez court donc j'ai décidé de publier un autre chapitre cette semaine , pour votre plus grand bonheur j'espère ! Merci à barjy , mariancléa , __yakusokuyumi et Koul pour vos reviews et un tout grand MERCI a VickyWinchester et __pour votre entrée , merci de vous joindre à nous :D !_

_Comme promis , voici la suite . Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Dean sortit précipitamment de la cage d'escaliers. Sans s'arrêter , il courut jusque dehors. Il ne perçut pas les nombreuses insultes qu'il reçut à son égard pour bousculade. Arrivés dehors , il partit se réfugier dans la cour , en dessous d'un arbre dans un coin reculé. Il s'y arrêta tout en reprenant sa respiration. Il se pencha en avant , les mains sur ses genoux, il tenta de calmer sa respiration hasardeuse. Après quelques minutes , il se calma enfin. Il s'assit en dessous de l'arbre après avoir balancé son sac plus loin. Il s'écroula contre l'arbre et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de faire cela , bordel de m**** !? Il n'avait rien contrôlé , cela s'était juste fait , comme ça ! Il ressentait encore son cœur battre à milles ailleurs lorsque Castiel lui murmurait ces excuses. Il avait agi par instinct , il l'avait vu si vulnérable si … si désirable et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il l'avait embrassé et il avait apprécié cela ! Il resta quelques instants complètement dévasté au sol. Entre colère et frustration , le jeune Winchester n'arrivait pas à gérer. Il avait beau tout faire rien n'arrivait à apaiser son état , dans quel merde s'était-il encore foutue !?

Alors que la sonnette retentissait , il entendit un rire à l'entrée de la cour. Il aperçut de suite de qui provenait ce rire cristallin. Lisa. Quand elle le vit elle lui souri franchement. Malgré son état , Dean répondit à son sourire. Et tout s'éclaira ! A chaque problème sa solution. Le problème était clairement Castiel , la solution Lisa. Avec tout cela , il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait sortir avec elle ce soir. La voila son issue de secours . Lisa était une jolie fille , capitaine des pom-pom girls et très appréciée de toute l'école , c'était parfait. Et puis , il plaisait à l'adolescente .Ce soir il ferait tout pour avoir Lisa.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel resta de longues minutes collé au mur. Il se laissa glisser contre ce dernier. Il emprisonna ses genoux de ses bras et s'y réfugia. Il repensa au baiser et son cœur se serra. Dean l'avait embrassé , puis avait fui. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? A cet instant présent , il sentait tellement seul. Le baiser n'avait pas duré longtemps et pourtant il avait ressenti un élan d'énergie le traverser , c'était comme si il renaissait. Et la tout venait de s'écrouler d'un coup ! Il resta assis dans la cage d'escaliers presque tout le temps de midi. Il ne décida de se lever qu'une demi-heure avant la fin de leurs temps libre. Anielle devait le chercher et être inquiète. Il la retrouva facilement et comme il avait pressentit , elle était très inquiète. Elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras quand il arriva près d'elle.

- Ca va ? paniqua-t-elle.

- Oui , oui ca va.

- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre , je t'ai cherché partout.

- Excuse moi je..

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Avec Dean ?

- Oui.

- Oh euh rien , il voulait s'excuser pour hier.. _mentit-il._

- C'est tout ? Il avait l'air très énerve ? _posa-elle pas convaincue._

- Oui je t'assure que c'est tout , c'est Josh qui l'énervait. _Répondit-il_

- D'accord.

La sonnette retentit , après un dernier câlin les deux jumeaux se séparèrent.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean se trouvait devant la maison de Lisa. Habillé de ses plus beaux vêtements , il hésitait. Il regarda encore une fois la portail et après quelques minutes de réflexions , il s'engouffra dans le jardin. Arrivé à la porte , il sonna. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour que Lisa vienne lui ouvrir. Elle l'accueillit d'un grand sourire. Dans sa robe noir très moulante la jeune fille l'invita en entrer. Elle fit la bise à Dean.

- Tu es très belle ! _se força-t-il a dire_.

- Merci !_ sourit-elle._ Toi aussi tu es très sexy. _Dit-elle charmeuse._

- Tu es prête ? _demanda-t-il_

- Euh oui a propos de cela , je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on sortait mais… Figure-toi que j'ai regardé et les soirées d'aujourd'hui sont vraiment nulles alors j'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait rester ici , si cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Euh non pas du tout , ca me va.

- Super. Donne ta veste !

Il enleva sa veste et l'a tendit à la brune. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à s'installer dans le salon.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Ouais je veux bien , tu as quoi ?

- Bière , coca , jus d'orange…

- Une bière s'il te plait !

- OK

Elle décapsula la bière et la tendit à Dean. Avec grâce, elle s'installa à ses côtes.

- Alors tu veux faire quoi ?

- Ben on peut regarder un film si tu veux , mon père vient tout juste d'acheter le dernier film « Massacre à la tronçonneuse » ?

- Ca me va. _Répondit-il._

- Ok. Tu veux du pop-corn.

- Si tu en as.

- Ok je vais faire cela.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, munies d'un grand plat à pop-corn. Le film se passa bien. Dean nota que Lisa se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, la plupart du temps elle sursautait et venait se coller à lui. Le générique de fin défila et Lisa n'avait pas bouger de place. Il tourna la tête et elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Elle prit son visage en coupe tout en dévorant sa bouche. Le bol de pop-corn se renversa tandis que Lisa s'installa à califourchon sur Dean. Par pur instinct , le brun se leva tout en ne lâchant pas la jeune fille. Il monta à l'étage et lui demanda ou était sa chambre. Elle lui murmura la troisième droite. Il s'y attela en tenant toujours l'initiatrice dans ses bras. Non sans problème , il ouvrit la porte. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre et lâcha Lisa. Elle s'installa au fond du lit et après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et d'autres vêtements gênants , Dean l'a rejoint. Ils furent rapidement nus et se laissèrent allés. Dean au dessous de l'adolescente entama un rythme lent mais vigoureux. Lisa gémissant sous lui, Dean tentant de se concentrer. Depuis le début des préliminaires , il avait eu du mal à éprouver du plaisir. Toujours en s'activant , le Winchester ferma les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit , fut le visage de Castiel. Sans s'en rendre compte , il accéléra le mouvement ce qui fit gémir l'adolescente plus fortement. Le visage de Lisa laissa place à celui de Castiel .Dans l'esprit du brun , tout se transforma. Les cheveux longs de la jeune fille furent remplacés par des cheveux en pétards noirs. Les yeux bruns foncés firent place à des yeux bleus perçants. Le moment d'apogée approchait et Dean ne faisait qu'accélérer. La brune gémit plus fortement et atteint la jouissance. Dans l'esprit de Dean c'était le visage tordu de plaisir du brun qui prit son pied. Il explosa à ce moment la et jouit. Lisa bloqué dans son plaisir ne réalisa pas que Dean avait prononcé un autre prénom que le sien « Castiel » !

* * *

_And cut ! Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?_

_Une review ? _

_A la prochaine ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey ! I'm back . :D _

_Merci aux nouveaux reviewers ca me fait plaisir que vous commentiez et toujours un grand merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début , je vous adore ! 3_

_Place a la suite , bonne lecture! _

* * *

Dean était en train de se rhabiller. Assis sur le lit , il enfilait son t-shirt. Lisa se glissa à son dos. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou avec de se serrer contre lui. Maladroitement , Dean enleva ses mains. La jeune fille le regarda étonnée.

- Euh désolé mais je dois y aller, mon père va rentrer à la maison et j'ai laissé mon frère seul..

- Ah ok. _répondit-elle déçue._

La jeune fille enfila elle aussi un t-shirt et remit sa culotte. Elle raccompagna Dean jusqu'en bas. Il mit sa veste et se tourna vers elle. L'adolescente se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son tout nouvel amant. Dean répondit au baiser du bout des lèvres. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et fila dans la nuit.

Il rentra à pied jusque chez lui ce qui lui permit de bien réfléchir. Il n'avait pas les idées très claire, ce qui s'était passé l'avait totalement perturber. Il avait honte de l'admettre mais il n'avait pas coucher avec Lisa ce soir mais avec Castiel. Enfin en tout cas dans son esprit. Il shoota dans une canette qui traina par terre. Heureusement que Lisa n'avait pas entendu le prénom qu'il avait murmuré , sinon il en aurait payé cher! Il se sentait vraiment coupable de ce qui s'était passé , penser à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il couchait avec une fille c'était vraiment pas bien , surtout que ce quelqu'un était un garçon!

Il arriva enfin devant sa maison, il fut soulagé de voir que son père n'était pas encore rentré. Il ne se ferait pas taper sur les doigts aujourd'hui ! Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit doucement la porte. Alors qu'il marchait vers la cuisine , il vit son frère en train de regarder la tv. Il le salua en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux , ce qui fit râler le cadet.

- Dean arrête! râla Sam en se recoiffant.

- Tu regardes quoi Sammy ? _demanda Dean en s'installant dans le divan_.

- C'est Sam! _réprimanda-t-il._ Je regarde pas grand chose , je zappe.

Alors qu'il regardait un film de Clint Eastwood , ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du moteur l'Impala. Les fars blanc de la voiture illuminèrent la pièce puis s'éteignirent. Quelques secondes , plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. John Winchester entra dans la maison, il passa à coté de Dean en glissant un bonjour discret tandis que Sam se levait pour faire la bise à son père. John s'éclipsa rapidement à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Habitués à ce genre de soirée , les frères Winchester s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé et regardèrent le film.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel regardait sa sœur parler avec animation avec Anna. Il avait fini de manger depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Samandriel était absent ce soir au repas , il avait appelé plus tot pour dire qu'il ne serait pas là. Monsieur Novak dégustait tranquillement son repas, sa femme était attentive au moindre de ses besoins. Anielle rigola discrètement quand Anna lâcha une blague. Le jeune homme sourit tout en observant ses deux sœurs converser. Le patriarche demanda s'il avait encore de la viande. Sa femme se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. En passant elle passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. La matriarche amena le reste de viandes a son mari et partit se rasseoir. Quand il eut fini , tous se levèrent pour ramener les plats dans la cuisine. Au grand étonnement de tous , leur père leur demanda d'aller s'occuper dans le salon tandis qu'il aidait sa femme a faire la vaisselle. Tous s'exécutèrent et partirent dans la pièce adjacente. Aujourd'hui c'était soirée film, leur père leur avait permis un film pour eux seul puis ensuite pour toute la famille. Anna se pressa donc à proposer aux jumeaux deux films. Ils n'hésitèrent pas plus longtemps et tranchèrent. Anna enclencha le film et se plaça entre son frère et sa sœur. Comme lorsqu'il était petit , Castiel se coucha sur les genoux de sa sœur tandis qu'Anielle était appuyée contre l'épaule de son ainée. Castiel sentit ses paupières devinrent lourdes , depuis quelques instants sa sœur caressait ses cheveux. Vers le milieu du film , il se sentit partir.

Il se retrouvait dans un magnifique jardin, couché en dessous d'un énorme chaine. Apaisé , il reposa sa tête sur les genoux de la personne. Cette dernière lui caressait délicatement les cheveux. Il se tourna sur le dos et croisa de magnifiques yeux verts. Il sourit tendrement à Dean tandis que celui-ci l'embrassait. Dean se releva tout en regardant tendrement Castiel. Le petit brun leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de son compagnon. Dans les yeux de Dean , il y voyait tout l'amour qu'il lui dévouait. Il se sentait pousser des ailes quand son amoureux le regardait comme cela.

- Je t'aime ! _lâcha-t-il._

- Moi aussi je t'aime Cas'

Le jeune Novak se releva et embrassa du bout des lèvres son amoureux. Dean comprit le message et ouvrit ses jambes. Castiel s'installa entre ses jambes , dos contre son torse. Le Winchester le pressa contre lui tandis que Castiel posait ses mains sur celles de Dean. Ils soufflèrent d'extase.

- J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie Cas'

- Moi non plus Dean , je suis tellement bien avec toi.

- Je crois que j'arriverais plus a me passer de toi.

- Je ne sais plus me passer de toi non plus , Dean. Je pense sans arrêt à toi.

- Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais !

- Non je ne le ferais pas Dean , promets le moi a ton tour

- Je te le promets Castiel !

Le dit Castiel frissonna de bonheur. Dean resserra l'emprise et commença a embrasser son âme sœur dans le coup. Le petit brun sourit et se pencha pour profiter pleinement de la caresse. Dean descendait de plus en plus , il arrivait maintenant à son épaule. Il écarta les pans de son t-shirt pour poursuivre son exploration. Castiel gémit de plaisir tandis que Dean passait ses mains sous le vêtement.

- Castiel réveilles-toi !

Le jumeau ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Anna le regardait en souriant.

- Tu t'es endormi presque de suite , j'ai pensé que tu voulais peut être voir le deuxième film ?

- Oui merci Anna.

Tout en ne quittant pas les genoux de sa sœur , il se tourna vers l'écran et attendit que son père enclenche le film, ce qu'il ne tarda pas a faire. Ses deux parents se mirent sur le divan deux places à coté et le film commença. Castiel regarda le film à moitié, ce rêve lui prodiguait des réactions contradictoires. Dean ne l'aimait pas dans la réalité , ce rêve n'était qu'une illusion. Et pourtant il se sentait tellement heureux dans cette fausse réalité. Il devait se faire à l'idée que Dean ne l'aimait pas ! Mais comment-faire ?

* * *

_And cut :) _

_Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi ! _

_Désolé du petit retard j'ai eu deux gros travails à rendre soit : p. Je suis de retour avec la suit de What we hope :D … J'ai publié récemment un os qui s'intitule __**Apocalypse Now**__ n'hésitez pas à aller lire et surtout commentez je n'ai que trois reviews c'est vraiment déprimant : ' ( …_

_Soit j'espère ne pas avoir perdu de lecteurs en cours de route.._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chez les Novak , le deuxième film toucha à sa fin. Après avoir dit « Bonne nuit » à tous le monde , Castiel accompagné d'Ani , monta l'escalier. Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue pour ensuite s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Installé confortablement dans son lit , Castiel réfléchissait. Il était bientôt minuit et il n'avait toujours par trouvé le sommeil. Morphée devait être en pause café parce qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir. Pourtant ce n'était pas sans avoir essayer ! Il se mit sur son coté gauche et souffla de dépit. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on souhaite arrêter de réfléchir.

Dean ne voulait pas quitter son esprit , a chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux c'était le visage de Dean qu'il voyait. Ces petites fossettes lorsqu'il souriait , ces yeux verts absolument magnifiques , ses taches de rousseurs qui trainaient partout sur son visage , ses lèvres … Ses lèvres qu'il avait frôlé durant quelques secondes. Il ferma les yeux tout en repensant à ce moment de partage qu'il avait partagé avec Dean. Cela n'allait pas être facile de l'oublier … Le voulait-il vraiment ?

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il se remuait depuis quelques heures déjà dans son lit. Il pensait trop et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Il repense aux quelques heures précédentes avec Lisa. Il avait vraiment déconné ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris , cela ne venait pas quand il voyait la jeune fille alors son esprit avait joué le tour et cela avait marché. Il n'était pas gay bordel, il l'avait dit à Castiel ! Mais qui essayait de se persuader , lui ou Castiel ?

Il ne le savait pas et cela lui faisait peur !

Le lendemain , il se leva assez tard dans l'après-midi. Quand il descendit , son père était partit travailler tandis que Sam faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Il mangea un bol de céréales et fit des raviolis pour Sam. Quand ce fut prêt il appela le jeune homme.

_ Sammy , viens manger c'est prêt !

- J'arrive !

Quelques instants plus tard , son frère dévala les escaliers. Il salua de la main pour dire bonjour pour s'installer ensuite pour manger.

- T'as beaucoup de devoirs ?

- Non j'ai presque terminé pourquoi ?

- Ben je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu se promener ou quoi pour voir un peu la région

- Oui pourquoi pas même si je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses a voir.

- A mon avis aussi mais bon autant sortir de la maison.

- Oui d'accord , je clôture et je te rejoins.

- Ok cool.

Durant ce temps , Sam avait fini son repas. Il monta rapidement à l'étage et partit dans sa chambre. Dean quant à lui , prit une douche , s'habilla et se prépara pour sortir. Il descendit ensuite au salon pour regarder un peu la télévision en attendant son frère. Le cadet le rejoignit une heure plus tard , tout frais tout prêt. Comme il l'avait prévenu , ils partirent se balader dans les environs. Comme avant , ils passèrent un bon moment entre frères. Pour la première depuis des mois , Dean et Sam sourirent franchement.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel lui aussi faisait ses devoirs. Il les termina rapidement heureusement qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire de l'avance dans ses préparations et ses études. Il descendit un peu avant le repas de midi. Il vit sa mère encore aux fourneaux , son père dans son bureau. Anna et Samandriel étaient partis. Anielle était étendue dans l'énorme espace vert qui entourait le manoir. Il la rejoignit sur l'herbe. Il se coucha et sa sœur vint mettre sa tête sur son ventre tout en continuant à lire son livre. Il s'endormit rapidement bercé par les paroles de sa sœur.

Il fut réveillé par cette dernière, elle lui toucha délicatement la joue.

- Castiel , le repas est prêt .

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Encore groggy par le sommeil , il attrapa la main. Toujours main dans la main , ils rejoignirent leurs parents pour le diner. Contrairement à d'habitude , le repas fut plus convivial et moins stricte. Leur père s'intéressa à leurs cours et les écoutèrent avec attention. Anielle capta la conversation sur elle mais Castiel ne lui en voulut pas après tout elle parlait pour eux deux. Il souriait toujours en la voyant parler avec tellement d'enthousiasme. Ses yeux devenaient pétillant et des petites fossettes se creusaient sous ses yeux. Néanmoins Castiel fut soulagé de voir la fin du weekend end arrivé et retourner sur les bans de l'école. Pour revoir Dean ? Oui , cela faisait partie des choses qui lui manquaient.

Le lundi , il se leva donc de bonne humeur. Et il arriva avec le sourire à l'école. Il écoutait sa sœur parler avec animation de son cours de bio tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son casier. Dans les couloirs , il croisa Benny qui lança un sourire éclatant à sa sœur. Il arriva enfin à son casier , sa sœur ne le lâchait pas et parlait toujours de la dissection qu'elle avait du faire et avait adoré. Alors qu'il fermait son casier , il lâcha ses livres face à la vision qu'il lui faisait face. Quelques mètres plus loin , Dean et Lisa étaient en train de s'embrasser. Le brun avait ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que Lisa l'entourait de ses bras. Ne se rendant pas compte du tourment qu'il engendrait le nouveau couple partageait un baiser des plus passionnés.

Anielle vit le trouble de son frère , elle suivit son regard et ragea quand elle vit l'affreux spectacle. Elle ramassa les livres de son jumeau et lui fit reprendre conscience en se mettant devant lui.

- Castiel , suis moi !

Toujours bloqué dans son esprit , elle dut lui prendre la main pour qu'il la suive. Elle l'entraina loin de cette vision d'horreur. Elle l'emmena sous l'arbre qui trainait au milieu du jardin. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits , elle attendit quelques minutes avant de lui demander.

- Dis moi tout maintenant et ne me dis pas rien ! Attention je veux tout les détails_. Se_ _fâcha-t-elle._

Après avoir pleinement repris ses esprits , Anielle le fit s'asseoir. Castiel commença son histoire. Il lui raconta comment Dean avait été gentil et l'avait aidé lors du cours de gym , des sentiments qui avait pris naissance en lui, pour ensuite finir par le baiser.

- Il t'a embrassé _? demanda-t-elle choquée._

Il hocha simplement la tête.

- Quand ?

- Vendredi.

- Et ce salaud embrasse Lisa maintenant mais quel couille molle !

- Ani ! _réprimanda-t-il._

- Han ca va tu en a entendu pire . Et puis arrête de me rabrouer d'accord on parle de toi ici.

- C'est moi l'ainé , je te signale j'ai le droit de te rabrouer. _Protesta-t-il_

- Ne reviens pas avec cela seulement de deux minutes . _râla-t-elle._

- C'est quand même moi.

- Soit ne changes pas de sujet s'il te plait !

- Pardon.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? _posa-t-elle_

- Comment ca ?

- Avec Dean.

- Rien , je vais laisser tomber , qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Ce ne serait que moi je l'aurais déjà mit au pied du mur !

- Il n'a rien à faire il ne m'aime pas.

- On embrasse pas tous les gens qu'on croise Castiel.

- Apparemment Dean le fait ! _dit-il amèrement_.

- Tu sais que t'es trop mignon quand t'es jaloux

- Oh arrêtes avec ca

- Ben quoi c'est vrai , bon je trouve toujours que tu devrais le mettre face à ses actes. Qu'il assume un peu le garçon !

- Je verrais !

- Bien , tu as intérêt sinon je le fais moi-même

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable Castiel

- Oui c'est vrai c'est effrayant !

- Comme si tu t'en plaignais , tu es mon frère je ferais n'importe quoi . Et puis avoues tu te sentirais bien seul sans moi!

- C'est vrai heureusement que tu es la.

Ils se sourirent affectueusement. La sonnette retentit et Anielle dut partir pour son cours d'Anglais. Elle donna un câlin à son frère avant de rejoindre sa classe. Castiel rejoignait aussi sa classe de Math.

* * *

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

_Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Pensez vous que Castiel va le mettre face au mur ? Si oui comment ? :D_

_A la prochaine !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey !_

_Voici la suite merci à mes habitués et a ceux et celles qui ont rejoint le groupe : ) _

_Merci a toi Flo )_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Castiel passa une mauvaise journée. Il passa le plus clair de son temps a ruminer dans son coin sans participer en classe. Il avait d'ailleurs été convoqué par Mme Collins pour son manque de motivation en cours d'Histoire. Elle l'avait appelé avant qu'il quitte la classe et avait demandé des explications , il avait simplement répondu qu'il était fatigué. Elle avait acquiescé de la tête avant de le laisser partir. Au repas , il ne fut pas plus bavard. Il avait perdu l'envie de manger lorsqu'il avait vu Dean et Lisa se rouler un patin du siècle dans la file de la cantine. Le brun avait alors posé sa tartine entamée sur le plateau et n'avait plus rien touché. Il s'était fait rabroué par Anielle pour qu'il poursuive son repas mais il n'avait point écouté. La reste de la journée se déroula ainsi , Anielle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y faisait vraiment, il souriait mais pas avec le même éclat que d'habitude. Anielle s'était retenue plusieurs fois d'aller taper cette imbécile de Winchester qui faisait du mal à son frère ! Mais elle s'était abstenue sous les supplications de son jumeau.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Les deux jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent pour Castiel. C'est en s'attendant qu'il ressemble à tous les autres que le jeune Novak arriva à l'école ce matin-là. Comme à chaque fois , il se dirigea vers son casier , la tête dans la lune il ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait dans le sens inverse. Sans faire attention , il poursuivait sa route il bouscula brutalement l'autre adolescent. Il releva directement la tête en reconnaissant la voix , cette voix qu'il connaissait par cœur. Un grand brun aux yeux bleus lui faisait face. Dan , son ex-petit copain avec qui il était resté presque un et demi avec était juste devant lui. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination , ce dernier ne pouvait pas être la il était parti en Ecosse il y a plusieurs mois . Il avait beaucoup souffert de cette séparation , quelques jours avant de partir Dan l'avait quitté car il partait en Ecosse. Dan et Castiel se connaissait depuis quelques années maintenant il avait remarqué rapidement que ce qu'il partageait n'était pas une amitié. Dan avait été son premier amour mais aussi la plus longue relation qu'il ait partagé jusque maintenant. Il n'avait jamais caché leur relation et Dan avait mis un point d'honneur a assumé qu'il aimait Castiel peu importe les ragots et les moqueries. Pendant presque deux ans , il avait partagé une magnifique relation amoureuse. Castiel savait qu'il aimerait toujours au fond de son cœur Dan.

- Dan ? _demanda-t-il incrédule._

- Castiel. _Répondit-il en sourant_ . J'espérais bien te croiser.

Ce sourire qui pouvait éblouir un pièce. Ce sourire qui arrêtait le cœur de Castiel a chaque fois , ce sourire qui n'avait été adressé que pour lui. Dan dégageait un charme fou , tous le monde le remarquait quand il arrivait dans un endroit dans un fond de sa tête Castiel s'était toujours demandé ce qu'un gars comme Dan faisait avec lui.

- Tu es rentré ? posa Castiel.

- Comme tu le vois. _Rigola-t-il._

- Euh ouais désolé euh… Je m'attendais pas a te voir … Quand es tu arrivé ?

- Ce week-end , j'ai pris du temps pour me réinstaller..

- Tu ne comptes pas repartir ?

- Non je reste… Même si c'était très bien , j'ai remarqué que ma place n'était pas la mais ici avec les gens que j'aime. _dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

- Oh …

- Désolé je précipite un peu les choses..

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu .. _avoua Castiel._

- Je le suis aussi.

La sonnette retentit.

- Je peux t'accompagner à ta classe ? _posa Dan._

- Euh oui ..

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au local du jeune Novak. Castiel était tellement lancé dans sa conversation avec Dan , qu'il ne vit même pas Dean sur le coté. Ce dernier était avec Lisa , l'adolescente parlait mais le Winchester ne l'écoutait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un rire au loin. Il reconnut de suite le rire de Castiel, il tourna de suite la tête espérant apercevoir le jeune homme avec sa sœur. Mais c'était une tout autre personne qui accompagnait le petit brun. Un mec marchait à coté de lui , il faisait rire le jeune Novak. Cette vision brisa le cœur du jeune Winchester sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Castiel et le nouveau venu lui passèrent sous le nez sans le regarder. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il avait ce mec à lui toucher le bras comme ca putain ! C'est indécent merde ! Et puis qu'est ce que Castiel avait à rire comme un imbécile heureux. C'était qui ce mec ?

- C'est qui ce gars ? _demanda Dean sur les nerfs._

- Oh lui c'est Dan , l'ex de Novak.

- Qui a rompu ?

- On s'en fout, pourquoi ca t'intéresse ?

J- 'ai envie de savoir comme ca.

- C'est Dan il était parti en Ecosse il est revenu il y a quelques jours. Dommage qu'il est gay je l'aurais mangé tout cru moi. _dit-elle rieuse_.

- Il n'est pas si beau que cela.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il est super canon ce mec.

- Moi je trouve pas..

Il écouta Lisa parle de sa nouvelle passion pour la photographie jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent se séparer pour leurs cours. Il râla intérieurement lorsqu'il vit que cet abruti de Dan était dans la plupart du temps avec lui dans ses cours.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

C'est de mauvaise humeur que Dean passait les portes battantes de la cafétéria. Il s'empara brutalement d'un plateau tout en se dirigeant vers sa table. Comme à son habitude, Benny faisait du gringue à Anielle. Il souffla lorsqu'il vit Lisa déjà attablé à leur table. Benny embrassa rapidement sa prétendante sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa place. De la , ou il était Dean put voir les joues rougies de la jeune fille mais il n'insista pas sur cela. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit que Dan était installé à coté de Castiel. Dean s'écroula brutalement sur la chaise tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la table des Novak. Lisa vit l'humeur maussade de son petit-ami , elle le laissa donc tranquille tout le repas. Dean rageait tout en voyant le petit brun rire au blague de cet énergumène. La scène aurait pu être marrante si Dean ne montrait pas tant de colère sur son visage. Benny et Dean avaient les yeux rivés sur la table des jumeaux. Anielle et Benny se sourirent mutuellement durant le repas mais Castiel ne fit pas une seule fois attention à Dean.

Castiel dévorait des yeux Dan. Anielle elle ne regardait que Benny. Les anciens amoureux ne s'étaient pas quittés un seul instant sauf pour les cours depuis le début de la journée. Dan était absolument éblouissant et même un mec qui n'était pas gay pouvait craquer pour ce sourire sorti des publicités pour les dentifrices. Le cœur du jeune Novak s'arrêta lorsque son compagnon éclata aux éclats. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait manqué !

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas : p_

_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? A votre avis , est ce que cela va changer quelque chose dans les prochains chapitres que Dan soit de retour ?_

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
